godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty
Fatties are a variety of enemy in God Hand. Description Fatties are tall, burly, henchmen who are powerful and durable, yet simultaneously slow and predictable, and can even trip and fall sometimes when trying to chase Gene. Despite their clumsiness, a majority of the fatties are capable of preforming a "self-launch" attack that sends them rocketing towards Gene at high speeds, the only types of fatties to not have this signature move are the Fat Pierot and Fatty Baookas, who bounce towards Gene at a steady pace and use a compensatory back-mounted cannon respectively. Varieties of Fatties # Small Fry Fatty (デブザコ Debu Zako): The most basic type of Fatty there is, they appear in the very first stage as well as other stages. # White Ninja (白忍者 Shiro Ninja): The White Ninjas are identifiable by the white outfits and arm-blades, they have the ability launch themselves like Shurikens and seem to be much more agile than the other fatties, as they appear to be unable to trip like the other Fatty type enemies when giving chase, they first appear in Stage 2, and are the second most common version of this enemy. # Fat Pierot (デブピエロ DebuPiero): Fat Pierots, as their name indicates, are identifiable by their clown outfit and make-up, they have a unique variation on the self-launch attack shared by the previous fatties where they curl up into a ball and bounce forward in an attempt to squash Gene, they first appear in Stage 3, and reappear in Stage 5. # Fatty Bazooka (デブバズーカ Debubazūka): Fatty Bazooka's wear a camouflage uniform and goggles, and will attack with the Cannons that give them their name, they also appear to lack a variation of the self-launch attack, likely to compensate for the power of their Cannons, they make their first appearance in Stage 4, and are the third most common type of the fatty's. # Big Mongol (ビッグモンゴル Biggumongoru): Big Mongol is the strongest type of Fatty Henchman, and only appears in the Stage 6 level "Shannon's Pet" where he functions as a skippable sub-boss, as well as appearing as part of the Petite Devil's challenge in Stage 5. Quotes Small Fry Fatty * What a pain in the behind! ~ Standard Vocalization * I'm Hungry-Hungry! ~ Taunt Fat Pierot * Nervous? ~ Taunt * What the Hell? ~ Taunt * Damn! ~ Angered Tips & Strategy * The Fatties aren't as vulnerable to juggling moves due to their high weight, so it is recommended to avoid using those moves if necessary and focus on dizzying them with combos. * Fatties take a long time to get up, even on Hard Mode, and the Standard Fatties end up falling if they miss their Super Headbutt. * Their hip attack cannot be dodged by moving side to side or ducking, so just backflip instead. * They don't have any true counter-attacks, or a way to counter low attacks. * They will be vulnerable to attack if they tire themselves out when running after you, so you can use this opportunity to attack them. * Most of the Fatties attacks hit high due to their height, so they have a weakness to any technique with a Evade High Atk property. * When you flip over them when countering their Body Slam, you can hit with one of the quicker launcher type techniques. Trivia * Their fighting style is a reference to E. Honda from Street Fighter, as their flying headbutt, palm thrusts, and in the case of Big Monogl, their bear hug attack, are all moves used by him. Gallery The fat man has entered the building.png|A Small Fry Fatty running out of building. Sumo headbutt.png|A Small Fry Fatties super headbutt attack. Gsdx 20190723130847.png|A White Ninja, about to attack Gene. Gsdx 20190723131909.png|A White Ninja, preforming it's human shuriken attack on Gene. Clown fatty dozing off.png|A Fat Pierot, dozing off. Clown fatty bodyslam.png|A Fat Pierot, preforming the universal Body-Slam Move that all Fatty's share. Clown fatty bounce.png|A Fat Pierot, preforming his signature bouncing sphere attack. Gene engaging a cannon boy.png|Gene, Engaging a Cannon Fatty in combat. Navigation 'Henchwomen <= Enemies => Midgets ' Category:Fatties Category:Enemies Category:Minions of Angra Category:Brutes